thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ketsueki Takayanagi
'Appearance & Personality' Appearance: 'Ketsueki is 5ft tall and weighs 110lbs with a slender build, perfect for her evasive style of combat. She has waist length jet black hair which she usually wears loose and brilliant magenta eyes. Due to her upbringing Ketsueki never wears pants or shorts. She can usually be seen wearing some kind of dress, along with stockings and heels or dress shoes. Her Fairy Tail guild mark is magenta (the same color as her eyes) and is located on her right thigh. '''Personality: '''Ketsueki is a very outspoken, stubborn, and prideful young woman who is determined to prove herself as a competent wizard. She can be very blunt and to the point when pointing out others' faults and will not hesitate to say what's exactly on her mind. She does not like being touched and if necessary will use her magic to repel people away if she feels they are getting too close. This is a quirk that has earned her the nickname "The Untouchable Princess" back home. 'Jewels & Possessions 'Jewels' *Total Earned: 55,000 Jewel *Total Spent: ????? *Total Left: More than you'll know 'Possessions' *Collection of Fine Wines from her family's vineyards * Extensive Wardrobe * A Ring made of white gold with the Takayanagi Family Kamon 'Abilities & Spells' Spells Dispelling Magic This Magic allows its user to remove any spell from their afflicted target. Reflector * Distort Blade: By manipulating air with their Reflector, the user can generate blades formed of air, which can be utilized as a ranged attack by sending them flying towards a target. The generated slicing waves can vary in size and numbers, ranging from ones a small as a few inches; to larger ones capable of leaving long slashes on massive opponents. By waving one of their hands diagonally before themselves, the user can also generate a much larger slash, which is strong enough to easily slice through several stone buildings, cutting them to pieces. * Distort Shield: '''Before an incoming attack can reach them, the user twists it, distorting its trajectory and sending it elsewhere, thus remaining unscathed. The user can perform this spell without so much as a single movement, and, by affecting the area around their person, can flawlessly shield themselves from large barrages of fast-moving attacks, which can even be redirected to be sent back to the one who employed them. A master of this technique can even utilize it to reflexively distort incoming attacks while asleep. However, when the user is employing their refraction powers on the area surrounding them, they're incapable of using them elsewhere, and vice versa. Thus, when another area is being targeted, the user cannot properly shield themselves. * [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Spiral_Pain '''Spiral Dance]: 'A variation of the Reflector spell "Spiral Pain". The user swipes one of their arms before themselves, with the index finger outstretched. This causes the intended target to be caught within a vortex of distorted air, while seemingly striking them with incredible brute force. * 'Phoenix Wing: 'A variation of the Reflector spell "Invisible Scythe". The user reflects the air, sending a scythe-shaped wave at the target. * 'Invisibility (Minor): By distorting the light around herself, Ketsueki is capable of hiding away her body, effectively vanishing from sight in a blueish flash and then becoming invisible, something which allows her to move around unnoticed. However, it should be noted that at her current level Ketsueki can only maintain full body invisibility for no more than two minutes as it quickly drains her magic thus rendering it ineffective in combat. Also perceptive Eye Magic such as Heaven's Eye can still spot her while hidden. Abilities * Enhanced Agility - Ketsueki has taken lessons in both Gymnastics and Dancing since she was a young child thus making her extremely agile and light on her feet. Her gymnastics training also allows her to utilize the use of high jumps and flips in combat. * Enhanced Reflexes - Her quirk of not wanting to be touched greatly increases her ability to dodge and parry melee attacks. * Intermediate Hand to Hand Combat Skill '''- Since joining Fairy Tail Ketsueki has taken up the Martial Art of Akido to better handle herself offensively or when she is unable to use her magic. She has been doing research into other styles to determine which best suits her to further add to her offensive capabilities. '''Skills & Talents Skills * Analytical Mind - Ketsueki possesses the ability to visualize, articulate, and solve both complex and uncomplicated problems and concepts and make decisions that are sensible and based on available information. Such skills include demonstration of the ability to apply logical thinking to gathering and analyzing information, designing and testing solutions to problems, and formulating plans. * Expert "People Reader" - By studying one's body language, facial expressions and tone of voice Ketsueki is able to learn a great deal about someone. Ketsueki also uses this ability to toy with or "play mind games" with her opponents in battle. * Knowledge of Business and Economics * Sewing - Ketsueki has designed and handmade some of the outfits she wears. * Cooking Talents * Singing 'Backstory' Ketsueki comes from a noble family and was raised in an upbringing befitting a proper lady of her stature. However much to her parent's dismay Ketsueki is not exactly the prim and proper princess they'd hope for her to be. She became fascinated by magic from a young age and was taught Reflector and Dispelling magic by the Captain of her family's personal guard. At the age of 20 she made the choice to pursue the life of a guild wizard and sought to join one of the many legal guilds in Fiore. In keeping with tradition on the day she was born she was appointed a "knight" from the guard to watch over and protect her at all times. Her so called "knight" was Kotetsu Torisuna and he acted more like a friend and playmate than guardian. Now that she has decided to set off on her own her parents have expressly stated that if she were to leave without him accompanying her she would not have access to their immense wealth to finance her journey. She begrudgingly accepted her parents terms and set off in search of a guild to help her to achieve her dream of becoming a powerful wizard. 'Relationships' Friends * [[Kotetsu Torisuna|'Kotetsu Torisuna']] - Kotetsu is Ketsueki's lifelong companion and personal "Knight". Due to some unforseen events he has been called back home for the time being. * [[Felix Wolfstar|'Felix Wolfstar']] - Felix is the first person Ketsueki met upon coming to Fairy Tail and she sees him as a dear friend. * [[Shiro Tomonori|'Shiro Tomonori']] - An old acquaintance from many years ago. Ketsueki was just as surprised to see him at Fairy Tail as he was to see her. * [[Gawain Switcher|'Gawain Switcher']] - Though their friendship began through a misunderstanding Ketsueki veiws Gawain as a good person and has the utmost respect for him. * [[Ken Zhandoji|'Ken Zhandoji']] - Ketsueki enjoys his company very much as she finds his tranquil nature and calm demeanor charming. After a falling out of sorts the current status of their friendship is unknown. * [[Tsubaki Misataka|'Tsubaki Misataka']] - A happy go lucky girl who's seen fit to appoint herself as Ketsueki's newest friend. Ketsueki believes she neither wants nor needs this, but is simply tolerating this girl for the time being. * Johnny Sterling * [[Seth Geist|'Seth Geist']] * [[Tiiron Sunyal|'Tiiron Sunyal']] Romantic Relationships * [[Shiro Tomonori|'Shiro Tomonori']] (Former) Acquaintances * Everyone she doesn't consider a friend. Enemies & Rivals * [[Lux Vaughn|'Lux Vaughn' ]] - Only speaking to Lux once was more than enough for Ketsueki to have great disdain for her. Ketsueki thinks Lux is a rude, annoying, nosy tramp. Once she achieves B-Class Ketsueki fully intends on challenging Lux to a match to put her in her place. * [[Amaranthia Liebenhold|'Amaranthia Liebenhold']] - Ketsueki doesn't hold Amaranthia in as high esteem as most of her fellow guildmates do. To her Amaranthia is nothing more than a manipulative hussy who should be knocked down a few pegs with Ketsueki being more than happy to do so. Since Amaranthia as recently been promoted to A-Class (and is also pregnant with twins) Ketsueki will have to wait a bit longer to have her chance at her, which is fine with her seeing it as an opportunity to have more time to prepare for their inevitable clash. * Jarred Blackclaw - To say that Ketsueki hates Jarred would be far too kind. After a few unpleasant exchanges between the two Ketsueki has found this "boy" to be the epitome of all that can be wrong in a person. Not only does Ketsueki think Jarred is extremely weak (both magically and mentally) she also thinks his personality (or lack thereof) is nauseating to say the least. Category:C-Class